


Speak To Me Your (Silent) Words

by ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, More tags later, Mute (by choice I guess?) !Michael, Smut, cute stuff, dont judge on the small Luke. That's cute as fuck, short!Luke, sweet!ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/pseuds/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael's Mom dies it struck home. Michael shut down and when he started to open up again he couldn't speak but can someone change that. . . .?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You don't know anything (about me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/gifts), [Irwinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwinie/gifts).



> Ok so don't judge too harshly.

The When Michael was pulled aside by his teacher and told that he was going home there was confusion. He noted the pity in her eyes and he scoffed in his head.  _Why? I didn't do anything. Was I in trouble?_ He nodded at his teacher grabbing his bag and walking out to the parking lot. His father sat in the drivers seat eyes red rimmed like he had been crying. He had a crumpled picture in his hand and he looked so . . .  _Defeated_. It actually _scared_ Michael to not see his dad as the tall proud man he usually saw just a crumpled form of what he _was_ just an empty shell now. His eyes were dull and his smile lines were so where to be seen. 

Dread started to pool into Michael's stomach as he looked over at his father. His hands were shaking and he noticed his breathing becoming shallow. He wordlessly stepped into the car looking over at his father. The older male turned to Michael a deep breath traveling through his lungs. He opened his mouth as if to tell michael something, anything. A choked sob left his fathers mouth as he turned away from Michael. The red haired boy sighed quietly digging a pack of cigarettes lighting one as he waited. His father opened the glove box grabbing some tissues to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. Clearing his throat he looked at Michael. "Michael," he paused voice thick with hurt as he stared at the picture again.

"You mother she. . .," he trailed off letting Michael let it sink in.

Michael brought the cigarette to his lips taking a drag as his brain finished the sentence for him.  _She's dead._ he flicked the ash away from the end looking out at the empty school yard a bitter feeling rising in him. He understood the pity in her eyes now and now he despised this school. 

 

** ~ Flash Back ~  
**

 

_"Michael honey, it's just one new school. Don't act like your life is ending. You will make friends and it's a fresh start." his mum laughed as he laid on his bed._

 

_"But my life **is** ending mum." he whined._

 

_"Michael you will love it. Not get up and get ready or you will be late."_

 

** -end flash back- **

 

Looking at the school now he wanted to tear it down brick by brick, flicking the rest of the cigarette out of the window he turned to face his father. The man looked weary and older that he actually was. Michael let out a breath closing his eyes.

"How?" He asked simply.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Michael opened his eyes staring at his father. Pain was etched clearly on his face looking at Michael. His breath was ragged as he started to speak.

"She suffocated in the night. She was asleep though so she didn't suffer." His father stated voice cracking in the end.

Michael nodded happy that his mother didn't have to suffer through her death. She didn't deserve this but she definitely didn't deserve a painful death. His father wiped his eyes again and started the car finally pulling out of the parking lot. The drive home was silent and tension filled his father keeping in his tears. When they pulled up Michael sat in the car for a bit letting the information sink in further. He glanced down at the pack seeing only four cigarettes left. He frowned grabbing out one making a note to get more. As he sat in the car slowly smoking his eyes stayed fixed on the window where his mothers bedroom was.

He almost expected the curtain to flicker open and his mother shake her head at his bad habit but never stop him. Sadly the curtain didn't open and his mother didn't scold him when he walked in. Kicking off his boots there was no call for him to straighten his shoes. He sighed rubbing a hand down his face as he threw himself onto the couch. He had no idea how he was going to cope with this. It wasn't fair he didn't deserve this, neither did she. He heard his fathers gruff voice call him from upstairs. He slowly trudged up the stairs to his fathers room. He stood by the window eyes cast downward. He turned and looked at Michael a small soft smile on his lips. "You know boy you look like your mother. Her funeral service is going to be in three days time. I want you to clean up for it. Your mother always wanted to see you look nice." He said eyes landing on his red hair. Michael smiled grabbing his wallet and going to the store. He picked along the isles finally locating what he was looking for.

One box of black hair dye.

 

His aunt scoffed at him as he walked alongside his father up to her casket. She turned to her husband mumbling about him. He just kept walking his black hair brushed his nicest leather jacket on his shoulders his cleanest skinny jeans on. And he even changed his eye brow piercing. He knew what his mom meant when she said clean up and that's what he did. He hadn't spoken in the three days it's been since his mum died. He didn't see a point in it. He was old enough to take care of himself without needing help and it's not like his father could help him he shut down too. after he had given his sorrow he left to stand by the side. He internally cursed as his aunt walked up to him. 

 

"Michael dear I haven't the foggiest idea why you of all people are shutting down so much. We all knew her much longer than you." She sniffed. 

 

Michael grit his teeth looking at his so called aunt who _loved_ and _cared_ for him. He didn't care that they knew her longer he was closer than them. They had a mother son connection that ran deeper than the others. He just grit his teeth looking away. He didn't have time for his family's taunts. He shrugged waiting for it to be over. When he got home he grabbed a mask opening his paint can. 

 

_**Lets see what these walls look like painted black?** _


	2. Hi! My Name Is: Fuck Off

Michael sat on his window sill cigarette in hand as he looked at the black paint. All his posters seemed to pop against the plain color. He heard his father walking through the house and _loathed_ the silence. Grabbing his Ipod he played Green Day drowning out unbearable silence. His heart ached as he didn't hear his mother call him to turn down his music. Shaking his head he wiped away tears he didn't know he had shed. Anger bubbled up as he sat there. Why was he crying? He wasn't the one who died. He wasn't the one who was forced to leave his family.

With a growl he kicked the window shattering the glass. His father peeked in seeing the broken window. He stepped into the room looking at Michael. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his son sitting there. His head rested against the frame of the window cigarette in his hand eyes closed.

"You know Mikes," he tried using the nickname his mother had givien him," that wasn't necessary." He spoke softly as if he was approaching a deer in the woods or an angry fox.

Tone soft movements slow as if he was afriad of spooking Michael. In a way he was. He was terrifyed of scaring Michael. The boy had shoved aside his grieving to be strong and lost his ability to speak in doing so. He turned. . . . _Dark_. He left his hair black listened to incoherent music and wore dark clothes. He was worried but the boy wouldn't open up to him.

Michael brought the white stick to his lips breathing in the smoke. His father cringed at the motion wanting to take it from him and throw them all away. They were stuck in a dance. Michael was doing his best to cope and that meant he would be rebellious. His father wanting to be there but grasping at straws. A frail rope of connection between them slowly breaking as son pushed away father.

They were _broken_ without Michael's mother. She was the best thing to happen to both boys and they missed her greatly. Pain bloomed in Michael's chest as he heard his father sobbing at night the old picture in his hand. His tears would splatter against the glass and he would wipe his nose tears flowing down his cheeks. Michael didn't see the point in crying. It was a pointless thing. Salty water pouring down your face blurring your vison puffing your skin up. All for what? Besides that you ridiculous when crying. He supposed it made other people feel better when they cried but why? He wouldn't feel better knowing he looked like a fool as he was sad.

It wasn't worth even thinking about. Throwing the butt of the cigarrette away he went over to his bed checking it before grabbing his phone. Checking the date he smirked as he realized some new students were going to start tomorrow. Setting an alarm he sent a pointed look at his father until the older male left with a awkward nod. Shimming out of his clothes he laid under the covers eyes slipping closed as the lyrics to _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ drifted through his thoughts.

He sat up in a cold sweat rapid breathing making his head swim hands fisted into the black sheets beneath his fingers. He closed his eyes wincing as images of his nightmare flashed behind his closed eye lids. Shuddering once he got up popping his joints and stretching his muslces. Grabbing a pair of random skinny jeans he worked them up his legs its not like anyone at the school could tell if they were clean. If they paid attention to him that is. A smirk tilted the corners of his mouth up as he though about someone paying attention to him. Ha what a joke he pulled on a shirt and leather jacket. Lacing up his boots and grabbing his pack he was about to leave when he stopped eyes landing on the notebook he bought to talk to his "friends". His fingers itched to grab it but why? He didn't have anyone to talk to. Rolling his eyes he went to leave but his hands seemed to burn wanting the notebook in them as if it were water to quench the flame. Biting his lip he caved grabbing the notebook the burn slowly fading as he flipped through the empty pages walking to his car. Throwing his notebook in the passenger side and driving to school. The students made a clear path for the sleek car he drove. Parking he grabbed the wretched note book and entered the school slinging his bag over his shoulder. As he sat down in science there was a blue eyed blonde boy sitting next to his seat. He rolled his eyes sitting down. The blue eyed boy turned to him.

Michael wanted to be disgusted by him but this boy was different. Instead of pity curiosity sparked in his eyes. His lips were pursed and his eye brows were knit together in a rather _adorable_ way. He made a humming noise as if he was thinking. His head tilted up then fell back down looking Michael up and down. Was he checking him out? The blonde made a little noise approval before his eyes met Michael's again.

"I just don't see it." He mumbled turning in his chair.

He bit his lip eye brows knitting together again. Michael cocked his head to the side looking at him. The blonde saw the movement eyes widening slighlt as he realized he said it out loud. He figteted in his seat opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Michael smiled trying not to laugh at the cute embarrassed blonde. Said blonde turned red as he realized Michael was trying not to laugh. His face was burning and he felt like ants were crawling over his skin. He met green eyes clearing his throat.

" Hey I am uhm Luke and I uhm heard from ther uh other . . . Kids that you were scary looking. You er don't look scary and you are ok I guess? But you are the kid who doesn't talk any more and no one know why and-" he closed his mouth as he realized he was rambling.

Michael smiled at the blonde grabbing his notebook. He couldn't believe that he was actually using this thing. Opening to the first page he grabbed a pen writing something Luke couldn't see.

_~first of all my Name is Michael. Hello Luke. Yes I don't talk anymore and you're kinda cute in that adorable sense. I don't talk because I can't. I don't blame you if you want to stop talking to me. It is kinda annoying to see writing and a lot slower. ~_

Michael watched as Luke read what he wrote eyes flicking over the lines quicklt. He blushed at the part about hin being cute. He looked up smiling. Sliding back Michael's notebook the black haired boy hadn't noticed that he had drawn something. It was a Pon and Zi cartoon. It said "you mine as well call me a barnacle because I'm never leaving you." Michael smiled at Luke theblonde boy beaming. They both watched as the teacher walked up to the front of the room tapping a ruler against the white board where instructions for the project they had to do with a partner. Luke turned to Michael gesturing between them.

"Partners?" Michael nodded for once not dreading the day. All because of this happy blonde sttting next to him.


	3. How Long Is Your Fringe?

Michael fidgeted in his chair as Luke looked at him gaze fixed on his hair. He looked at it carefully as if dissecting every hair in Michael's fringe. He shifted in his chair again biting his lip and let his eyes wander around the room. Luke nodded looking away from the black haired boy. 

"I like it. I'd say about hmmm three inches longer than mine used to be. Then I cut it." Luke hummed turning back to his lunch munching on his fries.

Jack choked on his food looking at the two. He cleared his throat setting down his drink before looking at them. He folded his hands raising an eyebrow.

"So are you talking about dick size?" He asked.

Luke stiffled a giggle looking over at Michael who was looking like he just ate moldy cheese. He shook his head frantically looking at Jack. The older blonde chuckled grabbing his drink and wrapping an arm around Alex's waits pulling him into his side. Alex smiled leaning his head on Jack's shoulder. Luke sighed wistfully looking at the two they were so cute and he wanted that but he just didn't have someone to be with. He was small and friends with the "weirdo" so of course no one  _liked_ him but that was fine. He had Michael and Micael needed him, he could put aside what he wanted and focus on what his friend  _needed_ which was a friend. 

Michael noticed a sad blonde at the table grabbing his notebook and trying to find a blank space. 

_~Lukey what's wrong?~_

Luke cursed internally as he he read it. He couldn't  _tell_ Michael 'oh hey I love being your friend but I really wanna be with someone'. He just shook his head giving him a smile. Michael still looked worried as Luke slid the notebook back. Jack cleared his throat moving along the conversation to avoid the awkward pause. Luke threw him a grateful look returning to eating his food. 

"So I think you two should come over after school." Alex suggested looking at the two. 

Luke looked at Michael waiting for the black haired boys reply. Michael nodded drawing a guitar and a controller. 

"Guitar hero or FIFA and jam session? " Alex asked.

Michael held up two fingers like a peace sign. They all laughed nodding at him. He beamed grabbing his phone and typing quickly. They waited as he typed reading the words. ~ you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for now moving along here I'm sooo gonna shred on guitar. ~ "Pffft whatever Clifford. I'm so gonna kick your ass at guitar" Jack said looking at Michael. The black haired boy looked at him while typing out his argument. Alex wiggled away from Jack gesturing for Luke to follow him. The blonde boy grabbed everyones trash following Alex to the trash bins. He looked over at Luke just waiting. "Ok fine. It's just I don't wanna sound like needy or anything but I want someone like you have Jack." Luke said biting his lip. "It's ok Luke don't worry about it you will find someone." Alex said with a small hug. Luke smiled gratefully at him as they walked back. "Alrigh Clifford you win this round" Jack chuckled as Michael looked triumphant. "Finally you have come to your senses and realized the all great and powerful Michael is right." Alex grinned pretending to worship Mikey.

Their conversation died as the started to eat eyes watching the cafeteria doors as two boys walked in. Luke almost dropped his juice looking at the taller boy. He had honey curls hazel eyes broad shoulders fit arms long legs. Luke could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as dirty thougts started to cloud his brain. He looked away as a brilliant smile spread over the other boys mouth. Jack smirked catching the blondes eye.

Michael however was staring at the black haired boy. He was amazing. Full plump lips brown eyes lean frame nice shoulders long legs. Michael smiled to himself looking down at his notebook as he thought about the other boy both boys were so caught up in thier thoughts that they didn't notice the two boys walking over to them. The honey haired boy sat in front of Luke startling him out of his thoughts. Luke blushed looking down resisting the small shudder that wanted to rack his body when this really hot guy chuckled. Luke almost melted at the low sound of his voice. Michael looked up at the black haired boy questioning his precense. He didn't /mind/ having this attractive boy sitting in front of him but at the same time /why/ him? He was an out cast and a mute. He was boring and plain he wasn't pretty like this boy or adorable like Luke or funny like Jack. He couldn't be charming like Alex or sexy as fuck like the honey haired boy in front of his best friend.

The black haired boy still hadn't said anything just letting his eyes wander over Michael's features taking in his black dyed hair and eye brow piercing. Pale skin red full lips sparkling green eyes. The black haired boy decided he could easily get lost in those green eyes and easily kiss those lips. Tangle his fingers in silky black hair and bite at that slim pale throat. Smiling slightly he looked at him properly.

"Hello. I'm new here. I know that you're the boy who doesn't talj but that's ok because I think actions are louder than words. Anyway I want you to show me around the school if you don't mind. It looks like your blonde h aired friend won't have a problem showing my mate around." He said.

Ok Michael was so totally gone for this boy and he barley knows him. God Michael just wanted to hug him. Or kiss him. Or run away. He blinked the comment about Luke finally registering. He turned and looked at Luke. The honey haired boy was sitting with his chin propped up with his elbow looking at Luke. The fond in his eyes was kinda cute. For a moment it all clicked. The reason Luke was sad earlier. Guilt settled in his stomach as he watched for a moment more. He was a terrible friend. He was so focused on the fact that he didn't fit in that he neglected his friend of an expierence he didn't want. Love. Pulling out his phone he typed out a reply to the other boy and made a note to like build Luke a monument for his greatness or something.

_~ Nice to meet you. I'm Michael and you are? Yeah I can show you around and the blondes name is Luke. The other two are Jack and Alex. ~_

The other boy nodded looking at Michael.

"My names Calum. That over there is Ashton. Thanks dude. " Calum said grabbing Michael's phone.

He tapped the new contact button and typed his number and took a selfie for the picture. Then he made Ashton a contact just in case smiling as he saw Ashton typing his number into Luke's phone. He slid the phone back giving him a mini salute before wandering off.

*See you at 8 a.m. tomorrow? * He smiled down at his phone sending a reply.

*You bet. Better not miss me I can't yell for you after all.* He heard a laugh from the doors and he looked up seeing Calum showing Ashton the text.

"You guys are in deep. "

_~ You have no idea ~_


	4. Kiss Me Kiss Me

Michael laid back on his bed with Luke next to him. They both stared at the ceiling watching the fan blades in a constant loop. They both listened to the sounds of All Time Low drifting through the air. It had only been two weeks and they were already falling. And they were falling hard. 

It was something they had to get used to. They had both been very comfortable with their sexuality even fooling around once or twice with each other. They still kissed and made out but it wasn't something they would take farther. They knew that the kisses meant nothing but everything. They didn't make each others hearts race and they didn't feel a spark or anything just comfort and reassurance. 

Michael was totally ok with loving the dark haired boy. In fact he was estatic. Calum was just amazing to him. Everything he ever would need. He was funny and smart and attractive. He played bass and soccer. Just perfection in a single person. The red head was pretty sure that him and Calum were made for each other like soulmates or something. Destiny maybe? He honestly couldn't bother with the fact that these feelings and thoughts were so not punk rock. He would stop being punk rock for Calum if the Kiwi boy wanted that. He was just so gone for this kid.

Luke was much the same. He loved the curly haired boy and would admit it. Not to Ashton of course but Michael and his mum obviously. He was just so gone for the curly hair shining hazel eyes dimpled smile intoxicating laugh. It wasn't just intoxicating but infectious. He was just so adorable but at the same time he was so strong and built. It made Luke squirm tho think of certain things Ashton could do with those arms. To Luke Ashton was a dream. Just everything about him screamed perfect. Not to mention amazing drumming skills. This kid had him wrapped around his fingers.

Michael turned on his side tucking an arm under his head watching Luke for a brief moment. He was on his back with his hands splayed across his stomach. Michael had always thought Luke was pretty with dainty handa and smaller frame. Sun light shone through the window bathin part of the blonde in sun light. Luke was pretty. There was no denying it. Sparkling blue eyes pretty thin pink lips pale skin curvy body long legs. He had broad shoulders. They could be bigger if he was taller but Michael loved that blonde's hieght. Ashton was going to be very lucky to have him.

Luke turned on his side feeling the red head staring at him. He mirrored the other boy looking at him. Michael was cute. Nice emerald eyes full red lips pale milky skin long lefts soft tummy strong arms. He was going to be the perfect match to the Kiwi boy in his opinion. They were just built for the other. His crazy hair. Blue. They needed to dye his hair blue. It just felt right. It would bring out his eyes more and his lips. Not that he needed it but it would be a nice touch. 

The boys weren't sure how long they stayed on their sides just staring but they do know when they got a bit closer to share a secret like there were other people in the room. Michael stared at Luke seeing as the blonde boy reached out resting his fingers on Michael's arm and looking at him briefley.

"Do you think it's bad that we love them so much already?"

The red head shook his head no looking over at Luke. Michael was grateful for the fact that the blonde always tried to ask questions where the answer was yes or no. He wanted to be able to answer him with a long response by voice but he just couldn't. He had tried for Luke in the start but he could never do it. He confessed to the blonde later that he had tried and Luke haf kissed him and said he appriciated the effort but not to over work himself.

He supposed that's one of the reasons he let Luke in was because he understood and didn't push it. He didn't ask why or how or when just accepted it. He knew Luke would want some answers eventually if he could ever speak again but for now he let it go. 

" I didn't think so either but I wanted someones elses opinion too. To make sure you know? Like what if I thought it was ok and you thought I was jumping the gun? The obviously I would be cuz you know like everything."

Michael let out a silent chuckle as Luke rambled on like when they first became friends. He found out it was a habit of the blondes when he was nervous and he couldn't blame him. Luke had pushed aside his feelings for Michael and let go of love. Well he had pushed aside his grieving process to help everyone by taking care of himself. For example moving out. He would have asked Luke by now but he feared the wrath of Liz Hemmings. 

Their peaceful bubble was ruined as Luke's phone went off. He rolled onto his back grabbing it off of the bed side table swiping the answer button and rolling back to face Michael. A small smile up turned the corners of Luke's mouth as he listened to the other person.

"Yeah Ash we are at Mikey's."

Michael made kissy faces at the blonde earning him a slap to the chest and a small giggle. Luke listened to the curly haired boy on the other line while letting Michael play with his fingers.

"Hey Mikey pizza movies and the boys crashing here. Sound good?" 

The red head nodded watching Luke's fingers thinking about how close they all were. They fit in with Jack and Alex perfectly and everything was great. He had a friend group he could rely on and a cute kiwi boy he was interested in. He felt happiness and it was all because of this ray of sun shine next to him. Everything just seemed to go right when you were friends with Luke Hemmings. Like the sun shines brighter the breeze calmer the flowers in bloom faster grass was greener just everything. He was so grateful for the blonde and he wanted to repay him by giving him a house or bulding a statue. Maybe growing a whole garden full of flowers. The blonde had said he liked making flower crowns but Ben and Jack always stomped on all the flowers.

Luke hung up the phone turning to Michael. He stared up at him with big green eyes waiting.

"Well Mr.Clifford we have something to do in the hour and a half before they get here."

He raised a brow waiting for the grinning blonde to continue.

"We are going to dye your hair blue." He said booping Michael's nose.

He raised his chin rolling the color around in his head. Yeah blue would work.  
"Let's go then. We drive your car."

Michael rolled his eyes handing the blonde the keys. Luke pulled him to the car and fiddling with the radio. He sang his heart out as he drove down to the store immediatley going to the hair dye. A nice blue shade and paid for it he also got bleach. The ride home Michael was nervous. What if Calum didn't like his blue hair? What if he thought it looked ugly? Luke placed his hand on top of Michael's reasurring him silently. The red head smile gently slouching against his seat.

Luke lead him to the bathroom getting some gloves and mixing the bleach. Sitting Michael on the toilet seat he handed him his I-pod setting to work on his hair. Once he had all the strands coated in the bleach they sat and waited for the right time humming along to songs and enjoying each others company. When the alram went off Luke bent Michael over the bath tub rinsing the bleach from his hair. He scratched his nails against Michael's scalp gently washing the soft strands. Michael pushed up into his hands enjoying the pleasant feeling. Luke shut off the water mixing the blue then painting the strands on his head.

The older boy looked in the mirror surveying the color. He nodded giving Luke a smile. Just as the blonde wash washing his hair they heard the front door noisily opening. Luke handed Mich ael the shower head slamming the bathroom door closed and locking it. Finishing rinising the dye out of his hair and then toweling it dry. Michael plugged in the hair dryer styling his hair. Luke brushed it and spiked it in the back satisfyed with the end result.

They exited the bathroom going to the living room. Ashton lay sprawled on the couch while Calum sat on the floor in front of what Michael had claimed as his chair. The kiwi boy looked up noticing the blue hair. He sprang up immeadiatley running his fingers through it and turning Michael's head to different angles. Luke smiled going and looking down at Ashton. The curly haired boy pretended to be sleeping.

"Well I guess this seat is taken." Luke sighed turning to walk away. 

Ashton pulled him down settling his arms around the blonde's waist. Luke grinned wiggling around until he was comfortable. Ashton settled his hands on Luke's hips keeping him in place. Calum was still gushing about Michael's hair leading him to his chair. One peek at the blue haired boy and Luke could tell he was enjoying himself. Michael sent him a smirk back over his position on top of Ashton. Calum handed him a pizza box and a drink. Ashton made a nosie and Luke fed him pizza. Luke was the first to stop eating poking at his stomach. Ashton batted his hand away spreading one of his hands against Luke's stomach. The blonde blushed deeply while marveling at how much his hand covered.

Calum was next washing his hands and returning to styling the hair in front of him. Ashton was third collapsing back against the couch and dragging Luke with him making him yelp. Michael was last pushing the box away with a lazy grin. They all settled down for a movie Luke and Ashton fighting to stay awake. Finally Luke gave up grabbing Ashton and pulling him into the room Michael had labeled as 'Luke' in big blue letters.

He threw of his shirt and jeans looking around for a shirt to wear. Ashton stumbled into the room blinking at Luke's state of undress. He slid off his shirt handing it to Luke. The blonde gasped looking at Ashton. The curly haired boy nodded watching as he watched Luke slide on the shirt. It went to his mid thigh and hung loosley off his frame. Luke handed Ashton some basketball shorts that were a little big on him. Ashton laid on the side closest to the door while Luke laid by the wall. 

Calum and Michael got more comfortable laying on the couch together. Calum had stopped paying attention to the screen choosing to look at the blue haired boy in front of him. Michael's gaze shifted landing on the kiwi boy looking at him. He turned around so they were pressed chest to chest. Calum swallowed thickly eyes meeting green ones. Michael's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the other boy. Calum tentitavley reached a hand out running his fingers up Michael's arm to his jaw cupping his cheek. Michael pushed into the contact looking at Calum. The kiwi boy slowly leaned in both boys eyes fluttering closed. They brushed lips gently pressing against one another. 

Calum felt Michael's hand rest on his hip stroking his hip bone. Kissing Michael felt right. He didn't ever want to stop.


	5. Blow Jobs and Cheerleaders

Michael pulled back slighlty catching his breath. Calum smiled softly gently leading him into a series of quick kisses. Michael's head spun as he felt Calum's lips against his own again. The kiwi boy was clouding his brain and making his body tingle. His mind was only focused on calumcalumcalum so he couldn't stop to think and process that indeed the other boy did like or love him back.

The short sweet addictive kisses kept him on edge lips silently begging for an all consuming kiss. Calum finally drew him in kissing him properly. Michael mentally begged for him to do more not wanting to push too many boundaries. Calum's tonge swiped along his bottom lip smiling slightly into the kiss as Michael parted his lips hesitantly reaching out.

He was pulled even closer to the kiwi boy the hand on his cheek moving to his knee to drawing it up over to his hips. Michael shivered as he felt Calum's hand sliding up his thigh rsting his hand on his bum. He dominated the kiss running his tongue along the other boys gaing a pleasant sound from the other boys throat.

The hot press of lips against his throat make him gasp bucking his hips forward. The hand on his ass squeezed the flesh as a sign to continue. Michael ground his hips against Calum's fingers tighteing in fluffy black hair. Calum propped himself up slowly manuvering them on the couch so Michael laid on his back. 

He leaned down and kissed him as he opened his jeans and grasped the older boys hot flesh in his hands wrapping a loose fist around it. Michael bucked his hips up fucking Calum's fist slightly. The kiwi boy stilled his hips settling himself between the blue haired boys legs licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. Michael jaw went slack and he resisted the urge to buck his hips up into Calum's mouth as the kiwi boy worked his mouth down slowly. 

Calum wrapped his fist around what he couldn't reach working both his hand and his hand together. Michael's hands threaded into his hair but didn't force him down any or pull him off. The kiwi boy relaxed his throat taking Michael further down. Pulling back he bobbed his head running his tongue along the shaft swirling it around the head when he got to the top. 

Michael gasped tugginh lightly on Calum's hair so hopefully he got the message. Calum continued making Michael squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip as he came down Calum's throat. The younger boy swallowed gently pulling off and panting. Michael squirmed tucking his dick back in his pants and making Calum lay down.

His breath hitched as Michael popped the button on his jeans and pulled them and his boxers to his thighs. Wrapping his lips around the tip he flicked his tongue across the slit before slackening his jaw and taking him down his throat. Calum groaned tangling his fingers in soft blue hair. He rolled his hips up before realizing what he did.

Michael guided his hips for him letting him know it was ok. Calum whimpered rolling his hips up again getting lost in the sensation of Michael's soft mouth. He fucked his mouth feeling the blue haired boys tongue running over his shaft. Michael swallowed around him working small circles into Calum's hips. 

The younger boy was already embarrasingly close to cumming. He moaned looking down at Michael. His lips were stretched around his cock and his eyes were looking up at him. 

"Fuck Mikey. M'gonna cum." He moaned thrusting his hips up again.

Michael worked harder making the kiwi boy cry out into a pillow cumming down Michael's throat. He pulled off tucking the other boys dick back into his pants. Calum got up helping Michael up as well. They walked up to Michael's room stripping down to boxers and laying down on Michael's bed. Sleep washed over the boys as they laid together trying to fight it.

Luke blinked open his eyes feeling a warm arm around his waist. He yawned stretching his arms above his head. Wiggling out of Ashton's gasp he got out of bed peeking and seeing Ashton was still asleep. Grabbing his shorts and tank top he went out side and started paractise on his cheers for the upcoming football game at school. 

When Ashton woke up and there wasn't a small blonde boy in his arms he got up walking around the house to try and find him. Just as he was about to leave the room when a flask of movement caught his eye. Walking over to the window he looked out seeing Luke doing . . . Cheers? 

He looked cute and he was really flexible. Wandering downstairs he went outside catching the blonde's attention.

"Hey Ash." He giggled doing another cartwheel.

"Hey Lucas you didn't tell me you were on the cheer squad." 

Luke shrugged walking over to him. 

"I didn't think you would like it."

Ashton chuckled bringing Luke closer so their bodies were flush against the others. He leaned in kissing the blonde gently. Luke gasped in surprise but kissed back. They pulled away Ashton searching for panic and Luke searching for regret. 

"So there is this really cool place called McDonalds I'd like to take you to." 

Luke giggled nodding a yes. Ashton smiled taking his hand so they could get changed. As they were leavin Calum and Michael woke up.

"So if you don't mind I would like you to be my boyfriend." Calum proposed.

Michael smiled sleepily kissing him.


	6. Keep Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't posted in awhile but was not feeling this story till just recently

“Hey Mikey,” Calum said softly into the quiet room feeling as though if he spoke then he might ruin the calm atmosphere.

Michael looked up at Calum through his long lashes blinking slowly. He was sleepy and the sunlight filtering through the window lighting up the dust particles in the air. It made him drowsy as he laid against Calum’s chest listening to his heart beat. The steady thump had been slowly lulling him to sleep until said boy had started to speak.

Calum smiled softly as his sleepy green eyes peering at him wearily.

“Babe when am I going to meet your parents? You have met mine and you met Mali when do I get to meet yours?” he asked searching the green eyes as they filled with panic and a deep sadness.

Calum bit his lip in worry glancing at him every so often whilst the blue haired boy in his arms fidgeted and squirmed a worried expression etched onto his face. Finally he swallowed grabbing his phone with shaking hands sending a message to his dad.

_-Hey Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend Calum-_

He bit his lip as he waited for a reply eyes shifting to rest on Calum every so often. Finally his phone’s message tone broke the silence in the air and Michael’s eyes flicked down to the screen reading the reply.

 

_-why don’t you two stop by now? got some stuff to cook. we’ll have dinner so i can talk to him. -_

Michael held up his phone waiting for Calum’s ok on this plan. The kiwi boy nodded smiling slightly as he saw Michael relax a bit. They got up getting in the shower getting ready for dinner with his father. As they pulled up he saw the blue haired boy play with his sleeves and bite his lip. Calum leaned over kissing him softly before pulling back slightly kissing him again.

“Don’t bite your lips babe. Bad habit.” he mumbled pecking his lips one last time.

The older boy nodded closing his eyes and swallowing thickly fingers tightening on his phone. Calum got out of the car lacing his fingers with his as he led them up the walkway going to the door. Calum admired the house as they waited for his father to answer the door, It was a small house with a tan peach paint with white trim. There was a wooden door with glass panes in it, along with two other bigger windows on the house, The door opened revealing a simple home with hardwood floors and some chairs a couple book shelves one just full of records. Calum looked around the house a bit before his eyes fell on Michael’s father.

The older man was observing him like he was dissecting an insect. He calculated Calum’s every move since he entered the house.

“Hello My name is Daryl Clifford.” he said sticking his hand out.

“Hello I am Calum Hood. Nice to meet you .” he shook his hand seeing a spark of something in his eyes.

He turned to his son a warm smile crossing his face. He held him arms open grunting softly as Michael hugged him closely a small smile curling on his lips. Michael sat curled slightly into his father looking so small. His father murmured gently words into his blue hair and Calum gave him a nod moving out of the room to give them some space. He looked at his old records seeing Blink 182 Panic! At The Disco and other bands that he loved. Smiling he looked at old pictures of Michael in school. He almost jumped six feet in the air when he heard Michael’s father just behind him.

“He was a cutie wasn’t he?”

“Yeah. Had some awesome hair.” he giggled looking at a school picture.

Daryl smiled as Calum straightened up facing him eyes doing another quick once over of him,

“So you are the boy that had been keeping Michael happy?”

“Yeah. He struck my interest and I just couldn’t stop thinking about him.”

Daryl smiled again sighing softly.

“That’s good. I only want him happy. The mute thing didn’t bother you?”

“No it was kinda hard to get used to but Luke helped me and my friend Ashton to understand what he was trying to say.”

They moved into the kitchen where Michael was cutting up some vegetables and dumping them into a pan with meat cooking. Calum enjoyed the smell and the sight, grinning when Michael turned and smiled before resuming his task. His father came over adding some spices and seasonings to the dish pressing play on a remote. All Time Low played through his speakers and he laughed looking over at the blue haired boy who smiled down at the cut up food.

“I knew you were going to mess with my speakers.”

Michael shrugged still smiling and sliding the last of the vegetables into the pan before placing the dishes in hot soapy water and washing his hands. He walked over lacing his fingers with Calum’s and tugging him upstairs to his old room. They sat on his bed looking at the posters and various band t shirts. Calum turned to Michael looking over his features admiring the green eyed boy. Said boy finally faced him looking at him as well, the kiwi boy leaned in kissing him softly feeling his pale fingers thread into his black hair tugging gently worming his way into Calum’s lap kissing him deeper. He tilted his head moaning quietly as Calum’s hands settled on his hips squeezing gently.

He pulled away resting his forehead against Michael’s breathing softly just enjoying the blue haired boys presence in his lap. Michael kept his fingers threaded into Calum’s hair closing his eyes.

“I love you MIchael. I love you so so so much ok? I never want to leave you or lose you and if you want me to I will.”

Michael smiled tilting his head and giving the kiwi boy a soft peck letting him know it was ok. Daryl almost opened the door when he saw them. Knocking gently he opened the door.

“Dinner is done boys.” He said gently.

Calum noticed that everything was done softly and calmly in this house. He wondered if there was something he didn’t know. They got up walking downstairs hand in hand sitting close together. Small talk was shared as they ate Calum noticing both of their eyes looking back into the backyard every so often. After he was done he sat his napkin on his plate walking outside hearing Michael gasp and Daryl as well. He walked out seeing a tombstone sitting in front of an old tree. Walking closer he kneeled down looking at the etched words into the stone.

_Here Lies Karen Clifford_

_ _

_A beloved wife, friend, and mother._

_ _

_(1953 - 2010)_

_ _

_We will always cherish her memory_

_ _

Calum stared down at the engraving everything clicking into place. He kneeled down in front of the gravestone clearing his throat before speaking.

“Hey Karen my name is Calum Hood. I am dating your son so i hope you don’t mind. I really like him and he is just the light of my life and I want to be whatever he needs.”

Michael slowly edged closer to him hearing him talk to his mother's gravestone about him. Happy tears danced across his face as he hid in his sweater sleeves awwing internally. He turned to his father seeing him give a nod of approval.

He walked over to Michael slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Keep this one Mikey. He is good for you. “

****  
  



End file.
